Love, Hate, and Jealousy
by wwefan823
Summary: With so many Superstars and Divas in the locker room, there is sure for drama to break out in the midst of love and also jealousy. How will the wrestlers ever recover from all the drama that might change their lives forever? AJ Lee is just trying to find that one perfect guy, but searching for him turns into a web of lies, blackmail, and death.
1. Chapter 1

AJ P.O.V

As Monday Night Raw started, AJ sat shaking backstage nervous, knowing what she was about to do was going to potentially get her fired, for going off script. "Oh, who cares..." she thought to herself as she stood up and came out onto the stage, feeling weird as she walked down to the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"Will people look at me different? Judge me for what I say?" She pondered as she stepped into the ring, not even bothering to skip around it like the script would've said to do. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! I hope you guys have a wonderful night but before you can go on with the show, I have something that I want to get off my chest..." AJ said as she waited for the crowd to settle down. "I know this is random but there is someone that is very awesome in the back room and... I think I love him. His name is Randy Orton." AJ told the crowd roar with surprise, wondering if this was part of the script or not.

Before she could continue explaining her feelings, Randy's music started to play and her heart started to pound away. Randy came out with a microphone and told the crowd to quiet down. "What are you talking about AJ?! I barely know you! Yes, we have had some conversations and you seem like an awesome person but... you love me? I don't understand this!" By the time he had finished talking; he had reached the ring and was staring down at AJ. "It's just, Randy, I've been feeling this way..." She wasn't able to finish because then someone else could be heard from some unknown microphone.

"All of this is all of a sudden, but I have something to say also. The crowd went wild when they recognized the voice and waited for him to come out. "AJ, I love you, and I won't let Randy hurt you because he doesn't! Even though he's my close friend, I am going to do everything to make sure you love me instead of him!" The unseen speaker continued. AJ was so confused and her head was spinning now. How had this situation escalated so fast within a matter of minutes? She hadn't know that he had felt that way for her... with all these secrets coming out, what was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

John Cena's P.O.V.

As I stepped out into the stage where everyone could see me, I could barely hear the cheers or the boos the crowd was giving me. All I saw was AJ, in the ring, looking as beautiful as ever. "If only she loved me..." John thought as he walked to the ring to look at AJ and tell her his feelings for her. "AJ, I know you may not feel the same way for me but this is how I feel for you." He said as he entered the ring, and moved close to AJ, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "Also, another secret that nobody knows is that, well, everyone knows I divorced my wife, right?" He cracked a smile, knowing that the crowd would laugh at how easily he talked about his personal life.

"Well," he continued, becoming serious again, "I divorced her because of you, AJ. I saw that my heart couldn't be with someone else's if it belonged to you since I've known you. I just knew that I couldn't be with another woman beside you." The crowd "aww"ed as John's eyes began to tear up with emotion.

He didn't care that he was freaking John Cena and that he was supposed to be the "tough" guy. All he cared about was the person that he stared at so intensely right now. Before stopping himself, he gently lifted AJ's chin and started to lean down. He had almost forgotten that Randy was there in the ring still, and that he had both his fists clenched and was getting closer and closer to John, perhaps trying to plan his attack...

**A/N: Hello everybody! Well, this is my first WWE fanfiction, so please, if it's horrible, don't judge me too harshly. I just started on here so I'm still trying to work out how everything functions. Please comment (I think that's how it works) what you think about my story, and I will try to post at least every week. Thanks!**

**-Quiana **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of these characters. They all belong to WWE and Vince McMahon *sighs dejectedly*

CM Punk's P.O.V.

He was backstage when it all happened. He was supposed to come out with Paul and complain about disrespect and the usual things. A lot of things were supposed to be happening, but this whole mess had flipped everything around. "I wish that Kaitlyn was close by..." he thought as a smile cracked on his face, thinking of how great their date had been yesterday. He was still thinking about it when he saw on the television in the locker room that John was about to kiss AJ. "You great buffoon! What are you doing? End this whole thing so that we can go on with the show!" CM punk muttered, and right after he said that, Randy had punched John in the head and was now pounding him down to the ring.

The attack took him by surprise and his was now standing, as if on command, and was running to the stage entrance to help John. Even though he would be breaking character, he had to get Randy off John before he hurt him. Punk slid into the ring and pushed Randy off John, and started pointing to the stage, indicating him to go backstage before anything else happened. AJ had already left the ring, clearly shaking with fear and nervous feelings. Punk waited until Randy slid out the ring to start trying to help John with his probably broken nose.

What Punk didn't see, though, was that Randy had just picked up AJ on his shoulders and started to run away with her. What alerted Punk, though, was AJ's shrill scream. He looked up and saw Randy go around the back, too late to try to catch up with him now. The crowd roared with confusion, probably thinking that this was part of the storyline, but Punk, and everyone in the back knew that this was real, and that someone needed to get AJ back before something happened.

**A/N Well, how's my story going? I notice a lot of people reading my story, but not reviewing… please review, and if you're not down with that, I have two words for ya: SUCK IT! Sorry, weird DX moment…. Also, thanks to HappyCupcake14 for reviewing my story. As with the AJ and Randy Orton thing… you never know ^.^ I'll try to update soon!**

**-Quiana**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well, here's another chapter! Please, review, review, review! Thanks to HappyCupcake14 and Lexi.U for reviewing the last chapter.

Randy Orton's P.O.V.

****As AJ squirmed on my shoulders, all I could think of was "Why was I doing this? What possessed me to kidnap an innocent, beautiful girl?" He had been so confused by the whole situation, with AJ talking about loving him and John coming out - Why had he attacked John, his best friend? He shook his head and continued to walk with AJ on his shoulders. He headed to the exit door located on the side of the stadium that led to the back, guaranteeing that no one would be able to interrupt him. "Why are you doing this to me?! I thought you were different!" AJ screamed with that beautiful voice of hers. "Can you please be quiet for a minute? I just want to talk to you." Randy replied, placing her down on the ground, surprising her. "Please don't run. I just want to talk to you for a minute..."

Surprisingly, she didn't run, she just stared up at Randy, looking confused as ever. "She is beautiful..." Randy thought as he stared into her eyes. "Let's walk for a minute," he said as he took her hand and they both started to walk. At first, it looked like AJ was disgusted that Randy had decided to hold her hand after practically kidnapping her, but she relaxed a few seconds later, and continued to walk with Randy. "So, what did you want to talk about?" AJ asked, making Randy stop walking so that he could answer her question. Randy tried to ponder the best way he could break his thoughts out to AJ, without freaking her out. Finally, the right words came into his head, and he felt nervous, but confident at the same time on what he was about to tell her.

"The things that I said in the ring... they weren't true." Randy answered, holding both of AJ's hands now. She looked slightly surprised at first, and looked as if she wanted to interrupt him, but he put his finger on her lips, silencing her. "I love you, AJ, April, whatever you want me to call you. I guess I was just in denial about it, but now I see that I shouldn't deny something so great..." Randy continued as he saw her eyes starting to tear up. He slowly removed his finger off AJ's lips and he stared at her face. Gosh, she was just so beautiful! Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be staring up into his soul and warming his heart ever so slightly. Without thinking about it, Randy bent down and kissed AJ on the lips.

He pulled out after a minute and smiled and he could see that she was smiling too. "Heck, I don't want to go back to the stadium and I know that you don't want to either," Randy said, "so let's just catch a taxi and go get something to eat, ok?" "After just one kiss, you're taking me out to dinner? Goodness Randy, you sure are a fast one. But still, I accept your request," AJ laughed, smiling wide. As the both of them went for another kiss, somebody slowly walked a few feet behind them. Who would know that their dinner plans would never be fulfilled because of that one guy? Who knew that the guy slowly approached the happy couple, a ski mask covering his face and a gun in his hand, pointing it in the couple's direction? A shot rang out in the air...

A/N Questions, questions… who was the gunman? Who was shot – AJ or Randy Orton? And why did the gunman shoot at them? Tell me what you think of it, like I said in the other note, please review! I would love feedback on the stories and get a little insight of how you guys feel about the situations. I'll try to update tomorrow or sometime this week!

-Quiana


End file.
